The Death Note Unbelivable
by Judiri
Summary: Misa finds out who "Ryuga" is and Light and Misa adopt.Is this one of Lights tricks?Read and find out.
1. Truth

**This is the first actual story that i finished so,hope you enjoy.It starts from a little after Light and Misa meet.**

**Truth**

It's a late Saturday morning when Light woke up.He had been checking police records during the night.He took a quick shower and got dressed then he went downstairs.

Light:Bye mom,be back later.

Sachiko:Can you take your sister to the library for me,please?

Light:Sure mom,Sayu come so I can drop you of at the library,hurry up Sayu.

Sayu:Okay,almost ready.

Light drooped off Sayu and just began to walk deeply in thought,like he usually is.

Ryuk:So where you going?

Light:I meeting with Kyomi at the park,I think i've been being watched lately.

Ryuk:LaghsWhat if Misa sees you?

Light:I will do what i want,i don't take orders from idiots,she takes orders from me.

Ryuk:Someone needs angermanagement.

Light was only a few blocks away from the park when out of no where Misa tackled him and they both fell to the ground,he got so mad he just pushed her off,got up,and started to walk away.

Misa:Ouchie.Wait!Where are you going?

Light:I've got a date.

Misa:WHAT!I told you,you couldn't date other girls!

Light:I don't care what you said,I don't take orders from you,plus Kyomi is my girlfriend.

Misa:But i'm your girlfriend!

Light:No you're not.

Misa:Yes i am!

Light:No you're not!

Misa was about to say the same thing but instead she started to cry.

Light:Stop crying!You're so irritating,fine i won't go just,shut up!

Misa:sniff-sniff I'm sorry.

An akward moment passed as Misa stood up and caght up to light.

**L**:Hello Light.

Light:Oh,it's just you,Misa this is...

**L**:My name is "Hideki Ryuga".

Misa:My name is Misa Amane,pleased to meet you,i'm Light's girlfriend.

Light:So Ryuga you in the daylight?

**L**:I could ask you the same thing,but I just came out to go for some ice-cream,would either of you like to come?

Misa:I'd love to,i love ice-cream,as long as it's low fat.

_Light's thoughts_

Damn!Why did she have to agree!?**L **is sure to get something out of her,but would he actuall suspect her even if he just met her?I guess i can't take any chances,i have no other choice than to go as well just incase misa opens that big mouth of hers.

_End_

Light:Well if Misa want to go i can't even dream of leaving her.

They got to the ice-cream shp and sat down to order.

Waiter:Are you three ready to order?

Misa:Yes,i'll have a low fat large stawberry sunday with chocolate chips.

Light:Isn't that alot?

Misa:Well it is low fat.

Waiter:What will you two young men have?

**L**:I'll have a chocolate sunday with chocolate chips.

Light:I'll just have a glass of water and an apple.

After about ten minutes there orders were served,then Light's cell phone rang.

Light:I'm gonna take this outside.

**L**:Take your time.

Light walked outside and answered his phone.

(On phone)

Light:Hello?

Sachiko:Light,sweetie can you pick up Sayu and drop her off at home,it's just that i'm at the market and the lines huge.

Light:Of course mom,but when?

Sachiko:In about half an hour.

Light:Okay,bye i gotta go.

Sachiko:Bye,and thank you.

(End of call)

Light put his cell back in his pocket and walked back inside the ice-cream shop and sat back down with Misa and Ryuga,then finished drinking his glass of water.

Light:Misa,can you finish that in twenty minutes?

Misa:Corse,but why?

Light:I need to pick up my sister,plus for some reason my MY SHOULDER HURTS.

Misa:Sorry.

Light:Ryuga would you like to come?

**L**:Sure,but your dad needs our "help" afterwards.

Light:Okay.

They went for Sayu then took Misa to her house.

Misa:Bye Light,bye you two.

Sayu:Hey Light aren't you gonna kiss your girlfriend goodnight.

Light:Shut it Sayu.

Misa:Excuse me,but can i borrow Light for a sec?

**L**:Sure,take your time.

Light entered Misa's house and shut the door behind them.

Light:So what do you want?

Misa:That guy Ryuga seems a little strange.

Light:Don't go near him without me.

Misa:Why?

Light:Because he's **L**.

Misa:Okay I undersatnd,hey wasn't Ryuk with you?

Light:I told him to go back to my room.Bye.

Misa hugged Light then he walked outside.

Sayu:What were you doing in there,alone for such a long time"?"

Light:I'll tell you when you're older.Ryuga,we just need this "thing" at my house,then we can go.

Sayu:THING!?

**L**:Very well,shall we go?

Light:Yeah.

Sayu:Don't just ignore me!Hello i'm talking here!

Light:Hurry or you'll be left behind.

Sayu:You're such a jerk,I can't sand you!

Light and **L** dropped off Sayu and then they went to headquaters.

(8:30pm)

Soichiro:You to are finally here.

**L**:So how much information have we managed to gather?

Mogi:Suprisingly there has been only three unatural heart attack deaths,all in prisons.

Aizawa:Kira has seemed to have lowered his killing this month,but the second Kira has not done any thing that we know of.

**L**:A possible explanation is that "our" Kira and the other Kira have already met,and that "HE" has instructed the other Kira to investigate us but not to take any dragstic measures.

Light:So what reason do you think Kira would have to instruct this?

**L**:I don't have a theory for that yet,but i'm sure it to insure they don't get captured.

Matsuda:Or maybe there was never a second Kira.

**L**:Matsuda stop acting stupid.

Light:I don't think he's acting.

Matsuda:Hello i'm still here.

Light:Sorry but i gotta go.

Light left and immeadiately went up to his room and gave Ryuk an apple.

Ryuk:**Apple!**

Light went to sleep.

Soichiro:Ryuzaki,what are you thinking about?

**L**:Your son.

Soichiro:Light,why?Do you still suspect him?

**L**:Yes and very much,but i'm going to hev a word with him tomorrow,he can't be trusted,especially not now.

_**END**_

Check out the next Chapter when i'm done writting it,it's called _**Suprise**_


	2. Surprise

_**Surprise!**_

It was morning and when Light woke up Misa was kissing him and he just pushed her and she fell off the bed.

Light:What the hell are you doing here!?

Misa:Your sister let me in last night.

Light:Last night!?

Misa:Just kidding.{giggles}I just got here.

Light:I'm going to class.

Misa:But it's Saturday...Wait up!

Light was at the door a nd Misa was at the last step,but when Light opened the door Misa hid because **L **was at the door.

Light:What are you doing here?

Ryuk:{laghs}Wow,you're getting all kinds of suprises today.

**L**:Hello Light,I just came to tell you not to tell anyone that i'm really **L**.

Light:I hadn't but you just did.

**L**:What are you talking about?

Misa:WOW!You're **L**,I expected some guy in a suite not a total slob.

Light:Misa?

Misa:Sorry.

**L**:Isn't it a little early for yourgirlfriend to be here?

Light:Um,well....

Misa:I spent the night with Light.

**L**:Okay....

Light:So is that all?

**L**:No actually,I need you to come right away.

Light:Well....

Misa:He can't,because we're spending all day tog....

Before Misa could finish talking Light ran away with **L.**

Misa:He's going to pay for this!

Misa seemed really mad untill she noticed Ryuk didn't go with him.

**L **and Light got to headquarters and **L** and Light both ended up saying something completely unexpected.

Light:Listen everyone,i'm quitting this investigation over Kira.I can't put "Misa's" life in danger,i wouldn't be able to live.

Soichiro:What,who's Misa?

**L**:Light's famous girlfriend.

Light:I'm sorry,I need to go.

Everyone was surprised at Light's decision,but Light ignored them and just was just walking when he heard a plee for ran to the noise and saw a young girl being mugged so he punched the mugger and took the girls hand,then took her to the front of the police station and the girl just kissed him.

Light:You'll be safe here.

Girl:Thank i please know your name?

Light:The name's Light Yagami.

Light just walked away then a few moments later....

Misa:Light!

Misa ran to Light and kissed him and then he pushed her away.

Misa:Where have you been!?

Light:That's not important,come i have to talk to you.

Misa:Really!?

Light:Yeah,come on let's go to my house.

Misa:Whatever you say.

They got to Light's house,went up to his room,then turned on the tv so no one would be able to listen to their conversation.

Light:Misa,we have to be more carefull from now on.

Misa:Why?

Light:Because there's one more beside us who contains the power of Kira.

Misa:I would have never thought there could be another Kira.

Light:Of course you wouldn't.

Misa:What should we do about this?

Light:What are you talking about?  
Misa:Well aren't we going to look or try to find him?

Light:Of course not.

Misa:But why?

Light:Because we don't have time for it,we have more important things to do.

Misa:I guess you're right,sorry.

(TV)

Acyla:It seems there was a mugging in progree earlier today,and the traffic camers managed to capture the image,then we were able to locate the victom,who is merely a young lady,first of all let us know your name.

Girl:My name is Sabrina.

Acyla:Tell us,do you know the name of your hero?

Sabrina:Um...yes,he told me his name was Light Yagami,and i thank him for everything.

Acyla:Thank you Sabrina,the police managed to track down the mugger,his name is Bryan you for watching and have a nice day.

(END)

Misa:Light,you were so brave!

Light:Misa,try to keep it down.

Misa:Sorry,but what are you doing?

Light:What do you think,i'm writting down his name.

Misa:Don't you think you're getting a little overboard?

Light:These are criminals,killers,and robbers,I could have died,or what would i do if i lost you for these reasons.

Misa:You really feel that way?

Light:Yeah,sure whatevers shuts you up.

Sachiko:Misa are you staying for dinner?

Misa:I'd love to .

Sachiko:Light,when are you two coming down for dinner?

Light:As soon as i clean up a little.

Sachiko:Don't take too long.

(At dinner table)

Misa sat at between Light and Sayu.

Sayu:So what were you guys doing alone upstairs for so long?

Light:Aren't you too young to think dirty.

Sachiko:Honey,this is Misa,Light's girlfriend.

Misa:Nice to meet you .

Soichiro:You quit the investigation unit for her!?

Light:Look,i don't owe you explanations on what i do or don't do in my life.

Soichiro:I'm sorry,i just don't think she was worth for you to quit the investigation team.

Misa:Light,i think it's better if i go.

i'm not just going to sit here while you insult Misa,i'm leaving,let's go Misa.

Misa:Kay.

Soichiro:And where are you going!?

Light:That's not your problem.

(6:00am)

Light woke up had already missed many days of school,so he had to go today.

Light:Misa we're going to live together,meet me here after ,Rem i need you two.

Rem:What for?

Light:All i need you to do is watch my house and come and tell me when everyone is gone.

Ryuk:Nah,I don't feel like it.

Light:And i don't feel like buying apples.

Ryuk:I guess waiting isn't that bad.

Light:Good.

Misa:And don't worry,i'll be right on time.

(3:45pm)

Light was bearly getting out of class when...

Kiyomi:Hi Light.

Light:Hi Kiyomi.

Kiyomi:Hi,can we talk?

Light:Sure but it'll need to be on the way to my room.

Kiyomi:Okay.

They were bearly getting to his room.

Kiyomi:I'll get right to the point,are you still my boyfriend?Cause i heard that...

She got cut off.

will be here soon,you should go.

Kiyomi:I understand,this will most likely be the last time we talk so...

Misa was going to Light's room but then she saw Kiyomi wrap her hands around Light and kiss him,but Light pushed her away three seconds later,then Misa went to Kiyomi and slapped her,then Kiyomi slapped her back and they began to went into his dropped his packback and sat down on his bed,then Ryuk and Rem arrived.

Ryuk{Laghs}Everyone has left the building.

Rem:What's going on!?

Light:Here's youe apple.

Ryuk:Apple!

Rem:Answer me Light Yagami!

Light stepped out,grabbed Misa,and shut the door.

Misa:Why was that girl kissing y...

Light grabbed Misa and just kissed her.

Light:Misa,go to your house and get what you need,i'll go to my house and get the neccesities..

(Next Day)

Light:Misa,wake up.

Misa:Huh,what?

Light:I got us a house yesterday,let's go.

Misa:Really!

Light:Yes,now gather your things,let's go.

Misa:Okay.

Light and Misa got to their house and settled in.

Misa:Light?

Light:What?

Misa:I was wondering if we could adopt a little girl.

Light:Why?

Misa:Well,i just thought that it'd be easier...

Light:Shut up.

~_Light's thought's_~

Maybe if we do adopt a brat,we'd be less likely to be ,this might will be i thought of it.

~_End_~

Light:Very well.

Misa:Really!?

Light:Whatever makes you happy.

Misa:When?

Light:Now.

_**Please out my next chapter:The Third Kira?**_


	3. The Third Kira

_**The Third Kira?**_

Light and Misa got to the adoption agency.(i make this go faster than it would in real life{please review}). There was a lady with a name tag wich said Layla.

Layla:Hello my name is Layla,how can i help you?

Misa:This is Light,my boyfrined and my name is Misa would like to adopt a little girl.

Layla:Of course.

Misa:A sweet young caring,and well behaved girl.

Layla left the room and came back with a young girl she was around the age of eight.

Layla:This is 's eight years 's very smart,but she tends to talk to herself.

Misa:Light?

Light:Sure.

~Xzena's thoughts~

This-is this even possible,why can't i see it?She said i should be able to see anyone's,everyone' are these two so special?Could it mean something?

~_End_~

Light:Come Misa,and Xzena let's go home.

After awhile they finally got took Xzena to what was to be her they ordered pizza for dinner.

(Dinner Table)

Misa:Soooo,Xzena,what were your parents like.

Xzena:I don't like to talk about them but i must say,i owe much too much to Kira.

Misa:I love Kira he's the cutest,smartest,lovablest guy in the world!I love him!

Light:Misa,quiet.

Xzena:So you not only know him,you've seen him!?Please,take me to Kira.

Misa:Why?

Xzena:Well i have a secret,but i'm afraid that you'll send me back to the orphanage.

Light:Most likely.

Misa:He's kidding,we would never.

Xzena:This may be hard to believe but even though you probably don't know i'll tell see i'm the third Kira.

Light:How is it possible that a little kid has a shinigami and a Death Note.

Xzena:H-h-how do you know so much?

Light:I work in the SPKIU.[Special Kira investigation unit]

Xzena:B-but i thought you were Kira's followers.

Light:Misa is.

Xzena:I-i don't understand.

Light:i cannot worship who i am.I am Kira and is how can you be trusted,how do we know what you say is true?

Xzena eye's flickered into a crimson red,then Misa's did seemed as if Misa was hyptnotized in some way.

Light:I see,you have the eye' your shinigami.

Xzena:You as well.

Light and Xzena exchanged Death Misa seemed to be back to normal.(well her kind of normal).

Light:This is Ryuk and Rem.

Xzena:This is Rose.

Rose:Hey Ryuk,havn't seen you in a long time.

Ryuk:It hasn't been long enough.

Misa:You two know eachother?

Ryuk:Unfortunately.

_~Days Later~_

Light:It's still early.

Misa:Can we go to the park?

Xzena:Please Daddy?

Light:Sure.

Misa:Lets go everyone.

Ryuk:Nah don't feel like it.

Misa:I'll give you an apple.

Ryuk:What are we waiting for,let's go.

(At Park)

They were all sitting down on a bench at the park when Kiyomi appeared.

Misa:What are you doing here!?

Kiyomi:I came to see my boyfriend.

Misa:Your Boyfriend?!

Kiyomi:Thanks for admitting it.

Kiyomi bent down to Light and kissed did nothing,he didn't care the slightest bit about anything that was going got mad and jealous and threw Kiyomi on the floor,they began to fight, Light just sat there like nothing.

Rem:Light Yagami do something!

Light:What am i supposed to do,i can't hit a girl.

Xzena:But i can.

Rose:But...

Xzena jumped into the fight.

Kiyomi:OW!Someone bit me!

Rose and Ryuk both burst into laghter.

Rem:Light,kill her or i will!

Light:Go ahead,but it'll be on Misa.

Rem:Damn.

Light:Misa,Kiyomi?

Kiyomi/Misa:WHAT!

Light:Stop fighting.

Kiyomi/Misa:No!

Light:Well i tried,Xzena,get out of that.

Xzena:Kay.

**L**:Hello Light.

Light:Hello Ryuga,this is Xzena,and Misa is overthere fighting with my ex-girlfriend.

**L**:Okay...

Xzena:Daddy?He's creepy.

**L**:What a "nice" little Light,i need you to come with me right away.

Misa knocked Kiyomi off herself and walked over to the others..

Misa:But Light,we'ran't we going to spend the day as a family.

Light:I'm sorry you two,i promise i'll try to spend the day with you tomorrow.

Misa:Okay.

Light:Now Misa,i want you to be mature and wait here while i go talk to you think you can try and do that?

Misa:Fine,anything for you Light.

Kiyomi was still on the floor so when Light go to her he kneeled down to the floor and just kissed he,of course from behind it looked like they were merely hugging,but either way Misa got really mad and balled her fists.

Light:Look Kiyomi,if i still had a choice it would be you,my life is too complicated at the moment,but if you wait i promise when the time is right we'll be together once again,i just need you to trust me,can you trust me?If i were to be with you now it would put your life in danger and i wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Kiyomi:But what about Misa?

Light:I need Xzena to be safe and since she's safe when she's with me,she's also safe when she's with Misa because she has bodygaurds and they care for eachother.

Kiyomi:Okay i trust you and i promise i'll wait for you 'till the die i move on from this world,you'll be my only reason for ,love ya.

Kiyomi ran off then Light went back to the others but before he reached them Misa pulled him away to the side.

Light:What do you want?

Misa:Why were you hugging her?

Light:I'm honestly,truely,completely sorry.

Misa:Really?

Light:Hell no.I can hug whom ever i want.I should've kissed 's actually enjoyable with her,not like you.

Light just left with Ryuga after that.

Xzena:Ma,are you okay?

Misa:I wish i can forget this day.

???:I'll grant your wish.{laghs}


End file.
